Ice or Blood
by Arigon
Summary: Elsa, the queen of Arendale, has promised herself that she would only use her Ice powers for good. Never had she thought to use it in battle, but when a prisoner escapes, he takes his revenge by kidnapping Anna. However, at times Elsa gets closer to finding her sister thanks to clues the man has left, the closer the man gets to killing Anna. Elsa must choose Ice powers...or Anna.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! **

**So I've got some explaining to do…I may have, maybe, probably, kind of…betrayed lionking…**

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**I was watching Frozen for the first time and I immediately fell in love with it…**

**So, I still love lionking…but frozen is in first place…actually I never liked lionking that much…I like LionKing2, but all is all. **

**I have an obsession with it…mainly with the sisters and Kristanna (Kristoff +Anna)**

**And the sisters, Elsanna (Elsa + Anna)**

**Please don't hurt me…**

**Prologue**

"This is outrageous!" He yelled at the dungeon door. Banging the door, he screamed at the guards, only making it worse for his dried out throat, in which he's had barely any water for the last few months.

Unable to stand it, one of the guards banged on the door from the outside. "Quiet!" he practically roared, "Just shut up already!"

But the prisoner just kept going, "I've served already! Ten months exact!" He stated, continuing to beat the iron door angrily. The guard growled, gritting his teeth in annoyance and anger.

"One more word out of you and whip you good! He slammed his spear onto the ground, "Ya hear me? You'll regret it you crook!"

"Let me out and I'll keep silent!'

The guard had had enough. Taking hold of his spear, he opened the cell door, only to be greeted by the darkness of the room, and the prisoner.

_Bang!_

The prisoner chuckled at the fear struck guard as he dropped his spear and yelled for the help of his fellow team mates. The guard had realized how horribly he attempted to do his job as he noticed himself falling into the prisoners trap. He watched as the prisoner ran down the dark hallways and out of the prison door, listening and laughing at the help wanting prison mates.

**Ps. the contest is still going on. If you aren't sure about the contest, pm or review you question to me and I will clarify the information for you! **

**Peace out soldiers!**


	2. Chapter 1: Time that was wasted

**Hey soldiers! I hope you guys understand my note from the last chapter. This chapter is kind of…emotional…enjoy! Ps. It's gonna get better next chapter…believe me.**

* * *

**Replies to…**

**Annabeth: Ha, okay. I'll be making a sequel after this…it's gonna be good…trust me. **

**Kuramaangel: I will. Thank you.**

**SFG: I may be obsessed with this movie…really obsessed! And I see you are obsessed with Eminem? **

**Blue: I've seen space chimps. Awesome movie!**

**S12: True. And I will never hate Lion King either. Promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time That Was Wasted.**

Elsa sighed. She was finally back and she could thank Anna for that.

Anna.

Elsa could remember how she rudely shut the girl out, and thanks to her, Anna had no childhood, thank to her, Anna turned from a morning person to a 'there's no point in the morning anymore' person. Elsa wished she could change that, she wish she could've spent more time with her sister, but that time was already spent, already wasted. She could feel her lip quiver. She never meant to ruin Anna's life, her childhood, her fun, these were just mistakes. One single tear ran down her cheek.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on her door, snapping her out of her trance. "Come in." She called, immediately wiping the tears from her face.

Anna walk in, a huge smile disappearing from her face as she saw her sister's read, wet eyes. Elsa gave her a nervous smile as she realized her sister's surprised expression.

"Are you okay?" Anna softly asked as she slowly yet quietly shut the door behind her.

"I'm fine, really." Elsa assured her, her voice shaking as she spoke.

Anna slowly walked towards her sister, sat on her bed, and placed her hand on her shoulder. She leaned forward, trying to get a better look at Elsa's face. She was right, Elsa had been crying. But for Elsa, it was embarrassing. Elsa was a queen. She could share her feelings with her sister, or she could get over it like a true queen. She looked anywhere but into Anna's large blue eyes.

Anna sighed, bringing her sister into a tight embracing hug, but feeling the warmth, love, and concern of Anna was all Elsa needed when she burst out crying. "I'm sorry Anna," She sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Anna repeated, looking into her sister's same ice blue eyes, "sorry for what?"

"Sorry for ruining your childhood, for shutting you out, for everything, Anna I'm so sorry…"

"Elsa, stop," Anna gasped, interrupting her sister, "That was ten months ago! I'm alive thanks to you, and I'm no longer shut out."

Elsa sat up, cleaning her face as she sighed, "You're right, sorry. I just can't get it out of my head."

Anna smiled, "I know what will cheer you up…"

Elsa looked up at her sister, confusion dancing in her eyes. Anna stood up, her hand reaching out for Elsa to grab it. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa giggled just a bit, a smirk forming on her face.

* * *

He looked into the mirror, his hair horribly messy, his clothes stained and torn, he looked like a slave. He chuckled, which soon became louder, and sooner became an evil laugh. Was he going insane? No. He was perfectly sane. So sane that he lived and breathed to feel human blood trickle down his fingers. To feel his hand rip into their skin, to feel their ripping skin brush against his hands and arms. His eyes skipped over to a body, a body of a man; a dead man; completely dead.

"I'm coming for you Anna, dear." He yelled, "And you, Elsa!"

* * *

_Tick tock, Tick tock_

"_Anna! I got you a present!"_

_I'd love to see you cry!_

"_Close the gates!"_

_Tick tock, Tick tock_

"_I'm sorry Anna."_

_I'm coming for you now…_


	3. Chapter 2: Murders and Riddles

**Hey soldiers! I am currently hoping to get a computer on Christmas so that I can update quicker than I usually do.**

**Chapter 2: Murders and Riddles**

Anna giggled. Her sister face was covered in white, cold snow. Elsa looked at her, shocked. She had hit her with a snowball when she wasn't looking. Chuckling evilly, Elsa swirled her hands in a circular motion, one atop the other, and a snowball forming in her palms. Raising her hands, the snowball got bigger. It was as big as a door itself, reflecting brightly in the sunlight and surprisingly not melting.

Anna gasped, excitement and surprise racing through her like two race cars. She turned, running away from her sister and the snowball altogether. Elsa chased after her. For once, since she's got back home, she's spent fun time with her sister; queenly duties were taken care of. Elsa got close enough and shot it straight at Anna, managing to hit her back.

Anna fell to the ground with "Oomph", a white flash striking her vision before it became clear. She could still hear Elsa's laugh as she rose to her feet, dusting the snow off her dress.

"No fair, you cheated!" Anna whined.

Elsa giggled in reply, "Anna, SnowQueen. Snow. Queen. I honestly don't understand how you keep forgetting that. Let alone, why you would pick to have a snowball fight with me, out of all people, Anna."

"I don't forget," Anna laughed, brushing all the snow off her head, "I just don't care." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a man with unnatural blonde hair standing beside a reindeer and a slightly retarded snowman.

"Anna!" He calls as he runs towards them.

Kristoff was not yet ready for a relationship with Anna…well he was, but like every other man, he didn't know how to tell her. Elsa, on the other-hand, he kept his eye on. Something told him that she knew, and would tell Anna soon.

Anna waved slightly, her face pink from her blushing. She could feel Elsa nudge her arm with her shoulder.

"It looks like someone has a crush on the funny looking donkey over there!" She whispered into her ear.

"Who, Sven?" She gasped, but as soon as Elsa gave her that confused look that said, 'You're kidding me right?' Anna knew, and she groaned.

"I don't even like him like that, Elsa," She insisted, crossing her arms, "We're just friends."

"Sure…" Elsa giggled.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled again, "Anna, I got you a present!" But neither girl could hear him, his voice was being drowned out and replaced by the sound of marching soldiers.

"Queen Elsa!" The captain called.

Elsa gave her sister a confused glance before turning to consult the soldier, "Yes. What is it Charles? Is everything alright?"

Charles, the captain of the armored men, gulped heavily, his Adam's apple bobbing in the process. He gave a slight bow before handing over a scroll to her majesty.

"Before you open this, your highness, I must warn you, twenty-one people have fallen!"

Elsa gulped before slowly unrolling the scroll. Anna watched as her sister read, noticing the garden gates freezing with ice slowly, the ice covering its iron planks. "Charles," Elsa said immediately after reading, "Get Anna to her room"

"What?" Anna protested.

"Send about half of our security out to guard the palace!"

"Why?" Anna demanded as the guards grabbed her arm slightly, pulling her to the castle.

"And…" Elsa stuttered, giving her sister an apologetic stare, "Close those gates!"

"No!" Anna's eyes widened, trying to escape the guards grasp on her arm and run to Elsa, but to no prevail.

"No one gets in or out!"

"Elsa please, no!"

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa sighed as she watched her sister be escorted to her room. Elsa read the note once more, a chill rippling through her spine.

"Elsa," Kristoff began, the whole scene freaked him out as he watched ice grow upon the gates of the garden, "What just happened? Why would you close the gates, you know Anna hates that!"

"I know," Elsa sighed again, "but I can't risk losing her again."

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff questioned, placing his hand on her shoulder. Elsa handed him the note. He gasped; fear running through him, completely paralyzing him as he read it.

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

I'd love to see you cry

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Go tell Anna goodbye

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

I'm coming for her now

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

You better hide Anna…somehow.

Kristoff could literally feel his heart leap into his throat as he noticed the bloody number at the bottom of the paper.

21=22=Anna

What did it mean? He didn't know who sent this letter, or why they sent it. But all he did know is that he wouldn't let them get to Anna, even if it meant death. And by the looks of it, Elsa would protect her too. No one was going to lay one hand on Anna, that, he could swear!

"Tick tock!" The man laughed, "Twenty-two, tick tock!" He glared at the blood on his hands, a smirk creeping onto his face. "Oh, Anna!" He laughed again, "I need more!" He turned his head slightly, staring at his prisoner who sat in a seat, hands tied behind him, and a cloth wrapped around his mouth. "Isn't that right?" He chuckled, "Duke of Weselton?"

The duke tried to speak, but it came out in mumbles that could barely be heard. The man could in fact, make out what he said. 'It's Wesleton'. The man grabbed his knife, walking over to the duke, his homicidal side taking over.

_Tick tock, tick tock_

"_Anna, it's for your own good!"_

_You closed the gates too late_

"_Well, why don't you just shut me out again!?"_

_Tick tock, Tick tock_

"_Am I failing her as a sister?"_

_What will you see, when you open her door?_

"_Anna!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Guess what you

**Hey soldiers! I can tell you now that this story is going to get a lot more adventurous, dangerous, and of course creepy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: If you are an Elsanna fan, I suggest you not read this chapter. Fights will occur between your beloved sisters. Thank you.**

**Replies to…**

**Anonymous: I know how you feel…which is why I choose to use it as torture! Mwahaha!**

**Guest: Trust me, there will be LOTS more.**

**Blue: Thank you!**

**Talitha2: Then you'll love the next chappies!**

**Kuramaangel: On their way!**

**LittleLilyPeople: Pay close attention to the chapter trailers at the end of each chapter! You'll go crazy out of excitement!**

**Chapter 3: Guess what you'll see?**

That night, Elsa couldn't sleep. Knowing that her sister was probably crying her heart out by now. She sighed, getting out of her bed, she walked over to her door, opening it only to reveal a dark, quiet hallway. Across from her room, she could see Anna's. She knocked on the door once. No answer. She knocked on the door twice. No answer. She rose her fist to knock on the door once more, when a sudden voice answered.

"Come in." Elsa inhaled, twisting the knob slightly as she entered the room.

"Anna?" The room was dark, except one area where to moonlight hit. Anna sat there against the wall, her face buried in her arms. "Anna…"

Anna looked up at her sister, her eyes red from crying. "Hey" She said softly.

"Hey." Elsa replied, taking a seat beside her. "You okay?"

Anna snorted, which wasn't very lady like, "Sure. Being trapped in a castle for who knows how long, with no one to meet, no fun, and no mountain exploring with Kristoff is totally okay."

Elsa sighed, wrapping her arm around Anna and pulling her into a loving hug. "Anna, I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do."

"Why won't you just tell me what's going on?" Anna was staring into her eyes this time.

"Because, I don't need you getting scared, or risk losing you for knowing. I don't think you're supposed to know anyway."

"Oh, like I'm the one you should be worrying about when it comes to being afraid." Anna growled.

Elsa's eyes widened. How could Anna say that! After all she's trying to do, why can't Anna just except the fact that Elsa was trying to save her life? Elsa removed her arm from Anna and stood up, looking Anna in the eye, her glare showing only rage. "I am trying to save your life! Why can't you respect that! Why are you so spoiled?!"

This time Anna stood up, "Maybe because I don't know what you're protecting me from! Maybe whatever it is, I can fight it off myself!"

Elsa brang her hands up to the side of her head and rubbed her temples, a stressful groan escaping her throat. "Anna It's for your own good!" She turned to leave the room, only to stop halfway out the door.

"So you're just gonna walk away?" Anna called.

"No. But I think we should spend time away from each other, you know, just to avoid conflict." Elsa said, wincing as Anna replied.

"Well in that case, why don't you just shut me out again?"

Elsa couldn't stand it. For a queen mad of Ice, she could only feel fire. For a queen that was so cold, she felt so hot. In this world there should be peace, but she would cause the opposite. She turned to Anna, anger raging through her. "You want the darn gates open! You want to die! You want me to care less about you! Then fine! I'll gladly shut you out again!"

With that, she walked out, stomping all the way to her own room. _Did I do the right thing?_ She thought as she settled into her own bed. _No. what if something happened to Anna after that fight? I'd never forgive myself._

Anna gasped. She never meant to say those things. She was just so angry! She had never been so angry before in her life, at least not this angry. When Elsa stopped walking to the door and stared Anna in the eyes, she secretly regretted it. Heck, she regretted it when she first said it. But when her sister's eyes showed hurt, betrayal, and anger, Anna wished she could take it all back. Her heart even skipped a beat when Elsa began yelling at her. But when Elsa said she would gladly shut her out again, Anna felt like crying. She even felt like running into Elsa's room to apologize, to hug her and cry into her shoulder explaining her actions. But she couldn't, she wouldn't, and she didn't. Instead, she stayed in her room, crying. Crying for her ignorance, crying for her sister, crying for her…her fear. That's right, Anna was scared. She was afraid that something _would _happen to her. Afraid that Elsa was not strong enough to stop it. She was afraid…that she wouldn't see Kristoff again. Kristoff. It was bad enough to know that she may be taken knowing that Elsa was angry at her, but being taken knowing that the man she loves doesn't know how she truly feel? Horrible, just horrible. Anna knows what's going to happen. She knows she's going to be taken, and she doesn't want to stop it. Why else was Elsa going to close the gates? Elsa doesn't think she knows, but she does. "I'm sorry Elsa."

*The next morning*

"Alright, Sven!" Kristoff growled as he walked into the castle.

"He's right, Kristoff!" Olaf laughed, "You love Anna! I bet you she's all you can think about!"

Sven and Olaf has been laughing about Kristoff's crush for hours, and would not let it go. As they entered the castle, they were super surprised to find the snow queen Elsa, sitting in the corner of the ball room, crying. Kristoff slowly approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder and squatting down before her, looking into her red eyes. "Elsa," he some-what whispered, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Elsa looked up at him. Her face was wet, eyes red and teary. She was ashamed to be crying helplessly in front of a man, but she answered anyway, "Kristoff, do you think I failed Anna, as a sister?"

Kristoff was surprised. He had never truly expected to hear such words come from Elsa. Heck, he never would expect to hear them from Anna either! They were the most loyal, caring, and honest sister he'd ever known. "NO!"

"We had an argument last night. I said so many things I truly now regret!" Elsa chocked as she rose to her feet.

"Well it's never too late to apologize and make things right." Olaf interrupted. Elsa smiled. Olaf was right! It was NEVER too late! Just before Elsa could act, and head to Anna's room, two guards came running in.

"Queen Elsa!" One of them called, "There is another note!" He handed it to her, ice once again freezing her surroundings. "Sir Charles had us take it to you immediately, so we could not read it."

Elsa opened the scroll, Kristoff leaning beside her trying to read it as well.

Tick tock

Tick tock

You closed the gates too late

Tick tock

Tick tock

Now Anna meets her fate

Tick tock

Tick tock

Go to her room, guess what you'll see

Tick tock

Tick tock…

Elsa's eyes widened as she read the last word of the not. "Anna!" She cried as she ran up to her sister room. Kristoff managed to grab the note as she bolted. His hear skipping a beat as he read the last word of the letter. _'Nothing'_. Go to her room and you shall see nothing.

"Tick tock," The man laughed evilly. "Times up!" He walked over to a seat where a figure was sitting, mouth tied along with its hands. He laughed again, running the back of his hand down the figures face, "Isn't that right," He chuckled, "Anna?"

**Chapter 4 trailer**

_Your dear princess Anna is here with me_

"_Go away!"_

_You have a week_

"The kitchen! That man killed Gerda!"

And here's you first riddle

"Elsa!"


	5. Chapter 4: Your First True Riddle

**Hey soldiers! Just a heads up on my stories. I usually write it out first so…Also I may be starting another story called "And what if I do?" What if Anna left when Elsa suggested she did? We'll see. Warning: For all Kristanna fans, this involves Kristelsa moments.**

**Replies to…**

**MorganArgent: Always will! **

**Chloe. Beauvais.7: Thank you. And I will! **

**Llijill: just you wait for the next chapters… **

**Olafqhace: Read this chapter, then you shall live! **

**Iloveyourstory: Coming right up!**

**I lurk in your house: Glad you like it!**

**Chapter 4: Your First True Riddle**

Kristoff wiped the tears away from his face as he knocked on Anna's room door. Silence. He knocked again. Silence. This time, he didn't knock. He walked in, the queen on Arendelle on her knees, and crying into her hands.

Elsa felt terrible. She had wanted nothing more than to protect her sister, and already she has failed to do just so. Anna was her only family, and after last night, it pained Elsa to know that the last time she had seen her sister was when they were arguing and Elsa had said something horrible. If this man was planning to kill Anna, then she would die angry at her sister. She would die with the last memory of her sister as a jerk, and Elsa found no resting in peace in that. She had cried for hours, the moon already rising above the stars. Stars. They were like pieces of salt sprinkled onto a pitch black table cloth. The moon. The moon was like the spilled container in which held the salt. Anna. She was like joy that could never, should never meet sorrow. But not anymore. Anna was gone, and all Elsa had to remember her by was the argument, this room, photos, and the notes Anna would place at Elsa's door when they were kids, when Elsa would always shut her out. But she didn't want the pictures, the memories, the photos, and the room. She wanted Anna, and Anna alone.

Kristoff sighed, placing his hand on Elsa's shoulder as shoulder as she cried. He understood how Elsa felt. Broken, empty, dead. That's exactly how he felt right now. Kristoff loved Anna and not just like a friend, but as a soul mate. How would he go on knowing that he failed to keep her safe from that psychopath? He wouldn't, he would find her, and he would bring her back, and when she's back, standing before him, he would kiss her. That was a promise. Elsa was going to help, he knew she would. He lowered himself to her height. "Elsa?"

"Go away." She sobbed.

"No, Elsa. Listen to me…"

"I said go away!" She interrupted angrily, shooting snow at him and nearly hitting his face.

"Elsa, please!"

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand, Kristoff!?" She shoved him, watching him stumble backwards before continuing her crying. "I'm not going to leave Elsa!" Kristoff got back up, "Now, Anna is out there! Somewhere!"

"She's dead, Kristoff." Elsa growled, the words stinging both of their hearts.

"No, she's not!"

"Yes, she it!"

"No, she is not, Elsa!" Kristoff then forcefully grabbed her by the arm and picked her up, pinning her against a nearby wall. He could see she had been crying extremely hard. Her face was more red than it was her usual pale white.

"Let me go!" She screamed, more tears running down her cheeks.

"No, Elsa! Anna is alive! Now, she is out there, probably waiting for us to come and save her right now! I know you're stressed out about the fight and can't live knowing that's all she remembers you by, but you can still redeem yourself if you help me save her!" Kristoff let her go, but she didn't attack him, instead, she stared down at her feet, listening to every word he said. "I know how you feel. Angry, scared, shocked, you name it. Now I may not know much about the argument, or what you said last to her, or what she's thinking of you right now, but I do know something. Elsa, I know she loves you. I know she would hate you see you crying and to see you upset. I know she will forgive you. Heck, she probably already forgave you! But you can't sit here, cry your heart out, and wait for her to truly die. You said you can't live knowing Anna is angry with you. Well, try living knowing your sister waited for you but you never came, and in the process, she was killed."

Elsa knew he was right. She couldn't risk her sister being alive but she wasn't there to save her. At that time a knight came running into the room. "Queen Elsa, Sir Kristoff, the kitchen! That man has killed Gerda!" Both adults froze, shocked at the news. Elsa was first to recover, she ran out of the room, soon followed by Kristoff. As they reached the kitchen, they gasped, the shocking, truth of seeing Gerda's blood dressed body lying on the floor. Elsa gawked at the horror left beside it. A letter made of Gerda's blood.

_Your dear princess Anna is here with me_

_If you find me in time, I will set her free_

_You have on week or so very little_

_To save Princess Anna _

_And here's your first riddle._

Elsa looked down on what seemed to be another scroll under Gerda's arm. She reached for the note, pulling it away from the lifeless body, and unrolled it.

_Don't you love trading?_

_When the ocean is outstanding_

_But what use in it_

_You'll see a clue standing_

Elsa could've sworn her brain wasn't working. What did this have to do with trading? Anna was a riddle person. She could've solved it right there and then. But Elsa wasn't Anna, she was Elsa, a snow queen. A snow queen that had spent a whole day crying in her sister's room. Is that so pathetic? "Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, come with me. Kai," Elsa called to the other servant as he grieved over the loss of Gerda, "I need you and Charles to watch over Arendelle while I'm gone!"

"But you need guards!" Kai protested, standing up, "The dangers out there…"

"I'll be fine." Elsa assured him, "Our enemy is smarter than I thought. Arendelle will need the knights more than I will in case he decides to strike again."

Kai nodded, leaving to inform the knight's leader, Charles. Elsa turned away also, grabbing Kristoff's arm in the process. Olaf and Sven followed. "We need to figure out this riddle." She said, handing the scroll to Kristoff. He read it, observing the words carefully. "Ugh!" he groaned "The only way to figure this out is to think like Anna!"

Letting go of his arm, causing him to stumble and fall backwards, Elsa gasped, "That's it! We have to think like Anna! That's what this guy wants from us! To think like someone we aren't! To make it harder for us!"

"Right! Let's see, if I was a very adventurous and crazy girl, looking for trading, where would I be that involves the…" Kristoff snapped, his index finger pointing at Elsa's slightly confused face. "The ships!"

"But all the ships have taken off for early shipping and trading already. How can we possibly find a clue on one?" Elsa protested.

"Well guys," Called a very disappointed Olaf, "I guess we won't find it. Even on that old, abandoned, useless, destroyed ship at the docks."

Elsa and Kristoff paused, slowly turning their attention to a confused Olaf. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" He gulped.

*On the abandoned ship*

The group began searching, looking for any clue that may lead them to Anna. Kristoff searched the cellar, and the sails. Olaf searched the mast and crow's nest, Sven searched the bedrooms, and Elsa searched everywhere else.

Elsa called for the three boys who accompanied her. As they arrived she pulled out what seemed to be a note from under a wooden plank. "I found it." She cheered.

Kristoff grabbed it, deciding to read it out loud himself. "Anna is hidden, in a royal that is cold, since the ruler left, It is beautiful but old, the mountain is north where Anna lies, be careful when sailing, for you don't want to die."

"What does that mean?" Elsa questioned.

"I think he wants us to sail to the north mountain." Kristoff answered her, placing his hands on the old boat's steering wheel.

"How? This thing is old and destroyed! Forgotten and abandoned!"

"I've seen worse. It'll manage. The real question is, where is Anna located?"

Elsa took the time to read over the note again. Immediately, she ran over to the front of the boat, grabbing Kristoff's arm again, dragging him with. "There." She whispered, pointing in a direction to the north mountain.

"Your old ice castle?" Kristoff laughed, "Why there?"

Elsa glared at him. This was no laughing matter. When Anna easily found her castle, Elsa mad some "modifications", hoping it wouldn't be so easy for someone else to find her again. Only when Hans found her did she make those "modifications" worse before she was chased by those thugs.

But Kristoff could tell by the glare she gave him, it was worse than he could ever imagine. He was shocked with the answer Elsa gave him, "Why?" She repeated, "Because he knows that we my die getting there."

*At the north mountain*

"Oh look Anna, they're coming for you!" He laughed, showing her the image of Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Elsa sailing the ocean to find her through an orb that he stole from a witch years ago.

Anna tried to speak, but it was no use. The man reached over to her face, slowly running his palm down her cheek. Feeling this, Anna tried to pull away, fast. The man reached the cloth that he used to keep her quiet. He pulled it off as she gasped, sucking in the air she so desperately needed. "You'll never get away with this!" she growled. But something on the inside told her, he will get away with this. He would just wait for the right time to make her sister's journey a waste.

"Just you wait, my precious." He chuckled.

"Why don't you show your face you coward!?" She was right. He hid his face with a black dragon mask and a hood.

"In time, dear." He said watching the ship sail and the moon rise, "Orb, send a water beast out for the queen and her companions." As he spoke, the orb began to glow, shooting a holographic image above itself. Showing what looked like a three headed dragon but with no wings, and webbed feet. "Perfect!"

The orb stopped glowing, and the man only sat and watched as he awaited a surprising entertainment.

"Elsa will stop you!" He heard Anna growl behind him.

He turned to her, placing her chin in his fingers, "We'll see about that."

*In the boat*

It was dark, and Elsa could see nothing. She looked everywhere, walked anywhere. But she got nowhere. "Elsa…" She jolted as she could hear her name being called. "Elsa…" She searched again. Who was calling her? "Who's there?" Elsa called. Every time the voice called her it would get closer. And closer. "Elsa." This time, it was right behind her. Elsa turned, her eyes feeling teary as she witnessed her sister standing before her. "Anna?" Elsa gasped.

"You could've stayed Elsa. You could've saved me." Anna sighed. Could've? Could've couldn't even cover it. She should've stayed. She should've saved Anna. But she didn't. She betrayed her sister and now she could never, no. She _should _never forgive herself. How could she? Why should she?

"Anna, I'm so sorry." Elsa squeaked, trying to grab her sister's hand. But Anna pulled away. Not allowing Elsa to touch, and it stung Elsa more than anything.

"I'm gone now, Elsa." Anna began to walk back slowly, "He has me." A dark figure appeared behind Anna. Slowly grabbing her hand. He wore a black cloak with a hood on. His dragon mask covering his face. Anna gave him her hand as he pulled her with him. Elsa gasped, tears dripping from her face. "Anna!" She screamed trying to grab Anna's hand once more. She couldn't lose her sister again. Not like this. She reached further as the ground below her began to drift the opposite way of the figure and Anna. Almost enough. She could feel Anna's fingers as she reached further. "Elsa!" A voice called. It wasn't Anna this time. No. The voice was much more from a man. "Anna!" Elsa reached further. "Elsa!" "Shut up!" Elsa barked at the voice. Suddenly, she began to shake, along with the ground beneath her. No. She would not give up. She was almost there. But it was too late. Anna had disappeared, and Elsa began to fall.

"Anna!" She screamed, panting heavily as she observed her surroundings. It was just a dream.

"Elsa!" She heard the voice again. It was Kristoff. "Elsa, get up here now!"

Elsa groaned. As she got up she nearly slipped, noticing the room was covered in ice and snow. She decided to thaw it later, running out of the room which took place below the deck. There were only twenty rooms made for two people each. As she ran up the stairs, she could hear screams and giant splashes. There, before her icy blue eyes, as she made it to the deck, stood a beast so large, it out grew the castle of Arendelle itself. It roared, swinging its three heads at the ship.

**Chapter 5 trailer**

_You have survived_

"_Elsa! Elsa wake up!_

_You are skilled_

"_So, you love her?"_

_Now get going_

"_Oh sweet mother of Arendelle!"_

_Before you are killed_

"_Wake up! Please, don't die on me now!"_

**Important note!**

**For my stories, I place songs on my profile, and links that lead you to them. I will inform you every time there is one added for this story. Other reviewers for other stories will be informed there. There is one song up for this story now. Go check it out on my profile. It is under Story Songs. After you listen to it, tell me what you think about it in the reviews. If it matches the story, I will add it into a chapter. Let's get going!**


	6. Chapter 5: For ice, i feel hot

**Hey soldiers! **

**It took so long for me to update and I'm SORRY! I had some trouble writing the chapter out. This was a very exciting chapter but I had to deal with many other stuff too. So here it is…chapter 5!**

**Warning: In this chapter and so on, Elsa is going to be a total bad A Sx2…I'm guessing you can figure that out…XD. **

**A/N: Also, Olafqhace has given me a tip on bringing on in angry Elsa. Honestly I can thank him/her because I needed a time to have a Bad A Sx2 person in here.**

**Replies to…**

**Olafqhace: Thanks for the tip!**

**MagicalSingingAdventures: That's great to hear, and I'm glad you like it!**

**Blue Iced Lioness: Thanks Blue! I'm glad you're liking it!**

** .7: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.**

**MorganArgent: Thank you so much!**

**Olafqhace(again): XD! I'm running out of time that fast? I shall revive you with this one! :)**

**Chapter 5: For Ice, I Feel Hot**

The beast roared, swinging its three heads at the ship. "Get down!" Elsa heard someone yell. But she couldn't move. And the next thing she knew, everything went dark.

She could see nothing. The only sound she could hear was her own shaky breathing. She searched for a way out of this blackened prison, but it was no use. She was totally stranded.

"Elsa." Jumping fearfully at the sound of her name, Elsa swiftly turned around to see the same guy who took Anna away from her.

"You!" She hissed, "Where's Anna!"

"Why do you care," He walked forwards, "After all, you're supposed to be shutting her out."

"No." Elsa sighed, "I didn't mean that!"

"You told her you didn't care."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Now, she's here with me and you can't do anything about it!"

"Yes I can! I can save her!"

"No you can't! She probably hates you!"

"No." Elsa gasped as she turned away from him, realizing that he _could _be right.

"She probably doesn't want you to save her, wants to stay with me!"

"No!" She covered her ears, not wanting the words to sink in, not wanting to hear the _possible _truth.

"Elsa, she's probably already dead!"

"No!" This time, she fell to her knees, her head filled with thoughts, cursing her for being a horrible person, a horrible friend, a horrible sister.

"Elsa," This time, the voice was different, was more feminine. Elsa shot around, staring Anna in the eye.

"Anna? Please tell me you're alright, tell me you're alive!"

"Elsa, why weren't you there for me?"

"What? Anna, I was! I swear! I-"

"Stop. No, you weren't…don't come for me…don't come at all…" She disappeared, leaving Elsa there in shock. She could hear the criminal who took her sister, laughing behind her. How funny was it that she was scared for Anna? No. It wasn't. How dare he?! She looked over to him, anger and rage taking life in her eyes.

"Anna is alive!" She yelled, stepping forward, causing him to step back, "I'm going to save her! In that process, I will kill you! So be ready!" She reached over to him, grabbing his collar, "Because I'm coming." And with that, she let go. Suddenly feeling her face ablaze. Pain piercing her cheek, as if it was set on fire.

Kristoff ran over to an unconscious Elsa. He had seen her get hit by one of the heads of the beast, how she flew backwards, crashing into a pile of crates. "Elsa! Elsa wake up!" But she didn't budge. Kristoff began to panic. There was only one thing left to do, and dare he do it? To a queen? To a snow queen? To a woman? He had to. He lifted his hand, holding his breath in fear as he brang it down on her face.

Elsa shot up, rubbing her cheek as she angrily looked up at Kristoff. He smiled dumbly, hoping they could put it behind them. But it was too late. Elsa quickly brang her hand up to his chest, firing an icy blast into it. Kristoff flew backwards, regretting his actions as he felt the cold, and stinging pain.

Elsa stood up, her eyes glued on the three headed monster. "You will NOT keep me from Anna!" She hissed, raising one hand to summon her powers. Her icy dress soon became an ice version of a leather jacket, her heel becoming icy leather boots, a dark blue cloak replacing her cape, a belt forming on her waist where a sword pouch took place. She place the hood of her cloak over her head, looking completely like an assassin. She then snapped her fingers, a sword forming in her cold hands, "Let's dance."

Elsa charged, an ice path forming behind her. The beast roared, swinging its three heads in her direction. She dodged them, ducking under the necks as she blasted ice under her feet, making an ice path upwards towards the ice dragon. _Crash!_ The monster had hit her, her path breaking in the process. She began to fall, the wind hitting her back forcefully, but she wasn't about to give up. She shot ice under her, landing on it gracefully as she made another path upwards towards the monster. This time, she leaped over the heads, over the broken path and onto the new one. She was nearly onto the beast, as they began breathing icicles at her. She shot some back, managing to break the beasts icicles and managing to hit one in the eye. It's roar of pain so loud the boat was shaking. Elsa only smirked, the pain of the beast was simply a pleasure to hear. She reached the back of the beast, leaping off of it and onto its neck. It began to panic, swaying side to side trying to reach her. Elsa ran up the middle head's neck, unleashing her sword upon it and cutting it off. The beast roared louder, the sound of shattering ice hitting ones ear as the head fell to the ship.

"Whoa!" Elsa could hear Kristoff scream as tiny ice pieces shot into the air, nearly piercing is skin.

She smirked, raising her sword to strike another head, but the monster was fast. It swung its long tail at her, wrapping her in it like a snake wrapping around a man's neck. She wriggled around. Struggling to get free from its grip. The beast brang its right head towards her, while bringing her closer to its face itself. It studied her, wanting to know how much of a threat she posed. None. It roared loudly in her face, its ice teeth showing as a warning, a sign, she would not survive as an appetizer. She continued to struggle, until finally, she got an arm free. Immediately, she formed a sword, swinging it and cutting of the head. Another shatter.

"Come on!" Kristoff whined again, this time nearly getting squashed by the head.

The beast cried, dropping Elsa quickly as she held on to its tail, climbing it desperately and reaching its back. She bolted, her feet cracking its icy back. She headed up the neck, and onto the head, raising the sword to finish it off. "Goodnight." She swung the sword, the noise of a clattering head hitting the ship.

"Ah!" Kristoff cried as he dodged the beast's head. I sighed, looking up only to witness the body falling too. He backed away, and hid behind the crates in which Elsa had been thrown into.

_Crash!_

Kristoff looked over the crates, spotting Elsa standing in exhaustion after the horrifying battle. He retreated from his hiding spot, walking over to the distressed Elsa. Never had he expected to see Elsa be so…gruesome. He watched as she wiped the remaining shattered ice from her newly formed clothes. Soon enough, something else caught his attention. A light. Looking over to the fallen monster, Kristoff could see a sparkling light forming under its neck. Another scroll. Kristoff ran over to it, pulled it out and read it carefully as if his life depended on it…which it did. Elsa saw this action and decided to follow him. Kristoff adjusted himself so they could both see.

_I see you have survived,_

_But don't stop now, _

_More trials await,_

_They may be easy somehow,_

_You may get stronger,_

_For you are skilled,_

_Now you should get going, _

_Before you are killed._

Kristoff sighed. It was getting harder by the second. Why was all this leading to their demise? He looked over to Elsa. She was like an icy assassin. Her eyes didn't show the innocence or lovingness (If that's a word) anymore. Instead, it showed anger, revenge, and fear. Something had happened to her, he could feel it. He observed her as she glared daringly at the not, "Elsa, are you okay?"

No answer. He slowly stepped towards her, placing his hand under her chin. Almost immediately she grabbed his arm, a painful grip she kept on him. He grimaced, a yelp escaping him as she performed the action.

"I'm fine," She growled, causing him to gulp, "We should get moving."

Elsa grabbed the wheel of the ship, guiding it away from the body of the beast, not even turning around as she heard it fall and splash into the water. She was afraid as she left the fjord but that fear was replaced by anger when she awoke from her unconscious state. She knew exactly who she was taking that anger out on. She drifted her eyes forwards, an arctic getting closer by the second. In the distance, a mountain appeared. The north mountain. This is where the battle began, where the adventure was, where her revenge would take place.

He slammed his hands down on the desk before him. "Darn it!" He placed his hands over his head, gripping his skull, his scalp, with such frustration. "That Elsa is becoming a pain!" He cried, glancing over to the tiresome Anna.

Anna was quite surprised herself. Never in her life has she seen her sister so…angry. But she didn't care. Elsa was coming and that's all that mattered. "Elsa's not giving up! She'll be here! These trials are way too easy for her!"

The cloaked man nodded, sitting back and leaning in his seat, his index finger delicately tapping his chin. He chuckled slightly, turning his attention to his stolen orb, "Orb, send a visual letter to our friends, will you…" He then turned to the ginger headed girl and placed his fingers under her chin, raising her face to meet her eyes directly. Pulling a knife from his small pouch on his belt, he finished his sentence with a scowl, "We don't want to make things _too _easy, do we?"

"So Kristoff, why'd you accompany me on this trip anyway, huh?" Elsa asked, wanting to start up a conversation as they exited the ship and began traveling on feet.

Kristoff laughed softly, his eye on an un-amused snow queen. He gulped, clearing his throat before he spoke, "Y-you dragged me here, remember?"

"No, I dragged you away from Kai and Gerda's dead body to discuss the note. Olaf then gave us the location of the next note."

Kristoff sighed, "Look, I'm here for the same reason as you are. To save Anna."

Elsa smirked. She knew that wasn't the only reason Kristoff was here. It wasn't only to save Anna, she bet. It was probably about admitting to her sister. Elsa had seen his face that day when Anna went missing. He was terrible. His eyes were pink and his nose was runny. She could hear him crying in the closet over the ginger. She couldn't blame him. Anna was sunshine. She was kind, loving, and sweet. Who wouldn't love her? "So, you…love her?" Elsa laughed. Honestly, Elsa would do anything to get Anna her fantasy man.

Kristoff froze. He knew she knew. He took a large breath, preparing to let out the drastic and embarrassing truth, "Yes." At that moment, Elsa stopped laughing. She looked up at Kristoff with serious eyes. She didn't expect that. She didn't expect…the truth. "From the moment on the dock, to the…"

"Wait," Elsa interrupted, "moment on the docks?"

"Well, yeah." Kristoff shrugged. "Me and Anna…you know…kissed." He mumbled the last word, but Elsa still heard it. Her jaw fell to the snowy ground. "Oh my…" She was _not _going to let that go. She was going to go _'excited and embarrassing sister mode' _on Anna when she saved her, but before she could say anything else, she heard a dark, deep voice come from nowhere.

"Hello…Elsa."

"Who's there?" She growled, glancing at Kristoff for confirmation that he heard it too. He nodded.

"Turn around." The voiced sighed.

Elsa slowly, but surely, turned to see a large circular portal-like-thingy behind her. Dark mist surrounding it. And what she saw in that portal terrified her more than anything. The man from her dreams; her visions, her nightmares, appeared before her, and even worse…Anna, was behind him, helplessly tied to a chair.

Kristoff sighed, "Oh sweet mother of Arendelle!"

"You." Elsa found herself saying accidently.

"Hello Elsa, Kristoff." The man chuckled, his mask moving along with his mouth. "I take hearing that you find this rather easy, no?"

"You got that right, buddy!" Kristoff spat.

"Well," The man retorted, "We should change that, it's not at all fun to me."

"We aren't here to play your games…whoever you are…" Elsa replied, rolling up her sleeve in threat.

"Oh, well, you may call me…" He took a moment to think, gasping and raising a finger in prevail. "The dark prince."

"Just shut up and give Anna back, you-"

"Quiet!" The dark prince interrupted Kristoff. The prince grabbed the knife he placed on his desk before he began the visual message.

"What're you doing?" Elsa gasped, her voice shaking.

The prince grabbed Anna's chair and pulled it over to his desk, grinning evilly. "Every day you take to find Anna," He informed them, twisting the knife so that he gripped the handle tight, and the blade faced down, "Is a day you must watch you're Anna's torture!" And with that, he jabbed the knife into Anna's shoulder, causing her to shriek in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"NO!" both Elsa and Kristoff cried simultaneously.

The prince chuckled evilly, his green eyes showing nothing but amusement to their pain through his black dragon mask. The portal-thing began to close, his two words piercing Elsa's ears as he left, "Tick tock."

"Elsa…" Kristoff tried, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I…" but she wasn't listening. She glared down at her ice version of leather boots. Then, slowly, her head began to rise, staring straight ahead. Her eyes carried a murderous lust. Immediately, she turned, catching a flying arrow which aimed for her face.

"Bandits." Elsa once again, suddenly said.

"Well, hello there mateys!" An attractive man called for behind them in a spine chilling accent. His raggedy back cape, which he wore a suit under gave away that he was probably attacked by animals. Wolves perhaps. That only made him more of a threat. His eye masked even darker in the shade of his hat. He looked like a beat up musketeer. His crew began to surround them, and before Elsa even knew it, everything went black, two words echoing in her head…"WAKE UP!"

**Chapter 6 trailer…**

_**The day has past**_

"_**The name's Doris Cutty!"**_

_**You heard me clearly**_

"_**Wait! Please! We're trapped here!"**_

_**Tick Tock**_

"_**Who ye be talkin' to?"**_

_**Who knows…I might have a little…fun.**_

"_**No! Get away from me!"**_


End file.
